narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The World Turns Dark: Akio vs Chinka
It was daytime when a purple haired shinobi was traveling in the woods as he seemed to be in a hurry. "If my information is correct then I should be heading the right way. I am suppose to capture a member of this Shōgai group. I was told that he was spotted heading this way I-''" his thoughts were interrupted by a chakra signature appeared. "This must be him" he said as he rushed towards the chakra signature. Chinka's double walked through a clearing, with half of her power. "Hm. Seems my opponent has arrived," She said quitely, focusing her chakra. She then assumed her armor, and set Explosive Tags in the area, as a trap for when the shinobi arrived, and also set another trap, a subtle one. Akio kept walking towards the target, he sensed that the target stopped and then made some movements around himself which was the explosive tags Chinka set. However, Akio didn't know why she stopped but he assumed it's a trap. "Kage Bunshin" he said as he created a shadow clone which will go on ahead and Akio will follow him from behind staying away from him and keeping a large distance between them. Chinka flew into the trees, setting on a branch. She got out her flute, a silver rod, of great usage. Studying her surroundings, she noticed that the hunter had sent a Shadow Clone ahead, in order to check out the scene. No matter, she thought. She began setting up her next move. The clone walked forward towards the unknown chakra he pointed at Chinka but he couldn't see her clearly as he ''pointed at he and said "Hey you, are you the member from Shōgai?" "Foolish men, jumping into a battle without even knowin' who they're fighting." Thats why, she thought, this is only a sacrifice, with half of my power. She continued. "Am I from Shogai? The Night works for no one, but assists Disorder." She began to play a subtle tune, activating her explosive tags to blow up. As the several explosions erupted in the area and a huge amount of smoke kicked up, Chinka jumped down from the tree, summoning her Doki. Akio felt that his clone was destroyed as he rushed quickly into battle. "A trap! as I suspected." he said as he ran towards Chinka and waited for the smoke to clear out. He pointed towards her but he couldn't see her face clearly "Hey you, I will K-K-K-" he was shocked to see a beautiful female in front of him. His finger was even still pointing at her from Akio who seemed shocked. He completely ignored the Doki and started flirting with Chinka. "Hey darling, why don't we have a drink and talk about this in a friendly manner as I am sure you don't want to fight and I don't want to fight a beautiful little lady like yourself, so what do you say?" he said while softening his voice as it was rough before. "Why'd you com here, not prepared to fight?" Chinka taunted. She gathered her chakra, starting Dark Release: Darkball Barrage, as she formed the orb. Many dark balls formed from it, while each Doki grabbed two of them. She then played a tune for Demonic Flute: Illusionary Warriors Manipulating Melody, and the Doki hurled Darkballs at Akio, one by one. "This man, just wants to capture me. Destroy him, my servants." "Ah well then I have no choice but to fight you." said Akio. As he sunk into the ground. Then he appeared behind Chinka and the Doki as he threw three shuriken with explosive tags attached to them. He then used Shadow Shuriken Technique to multiply their numbers as he activated the tags after they got close enough to the target. Chinka simply changed the tune. The Doki used their own weapons to hit down the first set of shuriken to the ground, causing explosions in front of the Doki. Using her Dark Sight through the smoke to assist them, the Doki grabbed the second shuriken, hidden in the shadows of the first. The Doki infused each shuriken with a Darkball, throwing them straight back at Akio, letting him deal with the weapons, which were now explosive to the touch. "Dark Release: Armour." Chinka said, donning on dark chakra around her. Akio was surprised by the attack the was pulled of from the smoke he barely had time to use Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall and still the explosion destroyed the wall and knocked Akio back a little bit. He then stood on his feet and he made a quick sequence of hand seals "Doton: Yomi Numa" he said as the ground under Chinka and her Doki turned into mud. He then made a Shadow clone as he used Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique on two of the Doki and his clone threw three explosive tags at Chinka and activated them near her. Chinka hid in one of her Doki's shadows, as the Doki jumped into the air, away from the mud and Akio. The explosions didn't affect the huge demon ogre due to its sheer size. The other two Doki were damaged by the Wind Cutter, but were still intact. As Chinka came out of her free Doki's shadow, she got out some bells and senbon, and threw one senbon attached with a bell at Akio, as her Doki threw a senbon to dispel Akio's clone. The Senbon hit Akio's clone and dispelled him. He then bit his finger and wiped the blood on his other hand as he made the (Ram) hand seal and slammed his hands to the ground summoning Gamamaru. "Akio, Why did you summon me boy? I was trying to get some sleep." said Gamamaru. "I need your aid in this battle, please lend me some of you power to defeat those monsters." said Akio. "Well.....no" replied Gamamaru. "WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY NO YOU DAMN FROG!!!!" shouted Akio in anger. "I was kidding can't you take a joke?" said Gamamaru. "Now there are three of them. Meaning I need to make three of me" Said Gamamaru. "Yin-Yang Bunshin no Justu" he said as he made two Yin-Yang clones of himself. Akio used Blade of Wind towards the injury that one of the Doki had earlier from his wind cutter. Of course the wind blade was invisible making it hard to dodge without Chakra Sensing Technique or a dōjustu. Chinka activated Dark Release: Midnight Terror on the two clones, and prepared two of the Doki to show their weapons, to stab the clones in fatal spots, when she made the two frogs come towards the Doki. To the last Doki, she applied the Flight Technique with an explosive tag and kunai, so it would fly straight to the Wind Technique, causing a strong explosion, that would've been even stronger due to the wind. The explosion would stop Akio from getting closer, allowing the two frog clones to be destroyed. Gamamaru's clones were levitating by that technique that Chinka used and they were pulled towards the Doki at a fair speed but it's slower that usual thanks to their weight. They both simultaneously made the (Horse) hand seal and both said "Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku!" as they both spit a giant wall of fire that was heading towards the Doki they were pulled towards. This technique is very wide ranged and it's range is even wider as it was preformed twice by Gamamaru's clones and as they were being pulled towards the Doki this will make this attack from close range. Akio threw three shuriken at Chinka in the distraction. "Haha." Chinka said. "Are all men this slow?" As the shuriken came through and came towards the Doki and Chinka, they began to shimmer, as if they weren't there. In fact, they were all mirages, crafted from earlier, of the Mirage Genjutsu (the one created from her own chakra) she used before the battle. As the fire burned, the mirages disappeared. The two frog clones landed fine. But on the trees all around them, at least 12 Doki appeared, all mirages. Chinka and the real Doki stood close by, looking at the battle. Though the mirage Doki wouldn't do damage, it would be nice to see how Akio deals with this big number of opponents, Chinka thought. If panic doesn't overwhelm him... The illusions jumped down, to attack Akio and his allies. Akio was distracted by Chinka as it is his nature and didn't pay attention to how the Doki multiplied. It was a very sarcastic scene when he realized he was surrounded by twelve Doki. "Damn! What is this? Shadow Clones?" He asked himself with anger. He quickly made the (Snake) hand seal and spit water out of his mouth making a giant wave as he said "Suiton: Bakusui Shōha!" The wave easily dispered the illusions, but made it deep into the woods, invisible to Akio from where he was, where Chinka stood. It didn't affect her and was absorbed due to her Dark Armor. She then sent a Doki (a real one) and a mirage Doki to the clearing, to face the Senju.